1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shock-avoiding structure and more particularly to an improved suspension-type shock-avoiding structure for a hard disk mounted in a computer such as an industrial computer or notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional shock-avoiding structure for hard disk is implemented as either load or suspension based one. For the former, thing made of or stuffed with soft material (e.g., sponge, foam, or styrofoam) is filled around the hard disk for protection the hard disk against jarring when a computer is running. However, such arrangement has disadvantages of occupying precious space and being poor in dissipating heat from the hard disk.
As to the latter, it typically employs an inner chassis for receiving a hard disk, an outer cabinet mounted in a computer case, and a shock-avoiding structure is mounted between the chassis and the cabinet. That is, the chassis is suspended within the cabinet without contacting the computer case. As a result, the effect of shocks transmitted from the computer case to the hard disk can be lessened.
Taiwanese Patent Published No. 458,497 entitled “Shockproof Frame of Computer Storage Device” disclosed a staged, parallelepiped chassis, a parallelepiped cabinet having a lower opening for permitting a CD-ROM and a floppy disk to mount therein, a shock absorbing member in each of four bottom corners of the chassis, a bottom plate under the shock absorbing members, and a hard disk mounted on the bottom plate, i.e., the hard disk is suspended below the chassis. The patent functions well in a desktop computer. However, it is not applicable to a notebook computer. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.